Holders of this kind are well known to the art. U.S. Patent Literature illustrates many examples of such holders, not only for carrying tools, but also for other purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,298 describes and illustrates a hammer holder comprising a receptacle having a pocket for the reception of a hammer and means for attaching the receptacle to the clothing of a user. Another type of holder is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,576, while a further variant of a hammer holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,277.
With regard to specific tool holders, many such are found on the market, although it would appear that these are designed and intended to receive special tools. For example, tool holders are to be found on the market which are intended for specialized workmen, such as carpenters, and which are provided with a plurality of open compartments each of which is intended to receive a given tool. The compartments are thus formed to the shape of the respective tools.
Since these holers are normally designed to suit the tools they are to carry, and are thus bound to these tools, the use of such tool holders is relatively limited. If a workman finds that he must use different tools, he must also find another tool holder.